


apa yang tersisa

by yoonagi



Category: Little Women (2019), Little Women Series - Louisa May Alcott
Genre: Angst, Confessions, Gen, Laurie's POV, One-Sided Attraction, Regret, Sad
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22616908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonagi/pseuds/yoonagi
Summary: Laurie masih melihat Jo di dalam mimpi-mimpinya.
Relationships: Theodore Laurence & Josephine March, Theodore Laurence/Josephine March
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	apa yang tersisa

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly based on the 2019 movie

Laurie masih melihat Jo di dalam mimpi-mimpinya.

Kadang kala mimpi-mimpi itu bahagia, seperti hari-hari bersalju yang mereka habiskan dengan berseluncur bersama di atas danau yang membeku. Mengenggam tangan masing-masing, keduanya membiarkan permukaan es yang licin membawa serta kaki mereka berputar-putar dalam lingkaran kecil. Ia melihat Jo tertawa, pipi gadis itu merah menghangat dan uap tipis terbentuk seiring dengan hela napasnya.

Sudut bibir Laurie membentuk senyum lebar. Bila Tuhan memperbolehkan, ia ingin terus begini—tertawa bersama Jo, menggenggam tangan Jo selagi dunia di sekeliling mereka melebur dalam putaran yang sama.

Namun kaki-kaki kecil mereka kehilangan keseimbangan.

Ketika ia terjatuh, Laurie membuka mata dan Jo tak ada di sana.

.

“Di beranda?”

“Ya.”

Dari belakang pintu tertutup, suara-suara musik dan percakapan orang menyatu, menembus kedua rungu Laurie. Kendati atensi pemuda tersebut sepenuhnya tertuju pada sosok gadis di hadapan, terpaut jarak dua-tiga langkah darinya. “Menurutmu Meg bakal memarahiku lagi?” tanya gadis itu, menoleh sebentar di sela ayunan tungkainya.

Laurie diam sebentar sebelum memberinya gelengan singkat. “Marah karena kau mengendap-endap keluar di pesta temannya? Lebih baik kita berharap kakinya tidak terkilir lagi.”

Sang gadis tertawa. “Meg sering terseret kebahagiaannya sendiri—bagaimana dia bisa sebahagia itu hanya dengan datang ke pesta?”

“Entahlah, Jo. Aku—“

“—kau!” potong Jo, membungkam Laurie yang nyaris terlonjak hingga menghentikan langkahnya. “Kau bilang tak suka pesta—yang aku tahu pasti bohong, _well_ , tapi hari ini kau terlihat lebih bahagia dari biasanya.”

Laurie tak dapat menahan senyumnya. “ _Do I?_ ”

“ _Yes. You very much do_.”

“ _Well then, guess what?_ ” Sang pemuda meraih tangan Jo. “Hari ini tepat tiga tahun sejak kita pertama bertemu.”

Jo terkesiap, secepat kilat menarik tangan dari genggaman Laurie lantas menghadiahi pemuda tersebut pukulan ringan di lengan kiri. “Kenapa tidak memberitahuku sejak awal?”

“Aku kira kau sudah tahu!” jawabnya sambil mengusap lengan—yang sudah ratusan kali kena pukul kepalan tangan Jo namun tetap saja sulit untuk menghindar. “Kukira penulis sepertimu menyimpan catatan atau menandai tanggal penting atau semacamnya.”

“ _Well yes but I don’t recall writing about the first time I met you. Maybe I did, but I lost it somewhere._ ”

“ _But now you know_.”

Sebuah senyuman terbit di bibir Jo. “Ayo, Teddy,” ujarnya seraya meraih tangan sang pemuda, menariknya menapaki lantai kayu mengilap menuju pintu samping rumah yang tersambung ke beranda. Laurie bolak-balik menukar fokus matanya, dari tangan mereka yang bergenggaman dan sosok Jo dengan gaun merahnya yang remang-remang di antara nyala api dalam lentera.

Jantungnya berdebar.

Ia setia bergeming kala mereka berdiri di beranda, dikelilingi titik-titik cahaya keemasan layaknya kunang-kunang di kegelapan malam. Bibirnya masih terkatup rapat saat Jo berbalik, tanpa sadar menahan napas selagi pandangan mereka berserobok. Ada kehangatan di wajah gadis itu, di senyum manisnya, pada sepasang manik biru yang memantulkan bara jingga sekaligus luminans bintang-bintang. Hari itu menyuguhkan malam pekat di musim dingin, dan Jo adalah langit biru yang menaungi Laurie—meyakinkannya soal hangat serta cahaya kehidupan.

“Sejujurnya aku tidak suka berdansa.” Jo memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

“Aku tahu,” jawab sang pemuda. “Tapi kau suka berdansa denganku.”

Gadis itu hendak memukulnya sekali lagi, namun segera dihentikan oleh reflek Laurie. Ia menyatukan kedua tangan mereka, membawa Jo bergerak mengikuti alunan musik yang hanya terdengar samar-samar. “Aku _suka_ berdansa denganmu,” ujarnya, “seharusnya lebih sering kita lakukan.”

“Tidak ada beranda di rumahku,” sahut Jo asal-asalan, senada gerakannya yang kadang elegan lalu detik berikutnya jadi serampangan.

“Kita bisa lakukan di rumahku.”

“Aku tak bisa berada di rumahmu setiap saat.”

Laurie terdiam sebentar. “Mungkin kau akan punya rumahmu sendiri, dengan beranda yang luas di depannya.”

Musik yang sayup-sayup itu terhenti, akan tetapi Jo dan Laurie melanjutkan dansa mereka. Gema dari lusinan tamu pesta yang sibuk mengobrol serta denting permukaan gelas semakin jelas di belakang kepala. Laurie tak tahu, hening ini mengusik pikirannya sedang ekspresi Jo berubah menjadi campuran takut, sedih, dan sisanya tak bisa ia pahami.

“Oh, Teddy.” Sang gadis akhirnya membuka mulut lantas menghambur ke pelukan Laurie. “Kau sungguh yakin aku bisa meninggalkan Marmee dan rumah yang kusayangi? Beth? Meg dan Amy? _Kau_?”

Pertanyaan tersebut datang menubruk pertahanan Laurie terlalu tiba-tiba. Sambil membalas pelukan Jo, ia berusaha mengatur baik napas maupun kata-kata di dalam kepalanya. “ _You will_ , Jo. Aku tak yakin bagaimana, tapi saat itu akan datang dan kau akan pergi jauh. Barangkali ke Eropa atau New York—seperti yang sering kau sebut-sebut.”

Permainan biola di dalam perlahan mulai terdengar kembali. Jo mengambil napas panjang. “Meskipun aku pergi, apa kita masih teman? Kau tak akan melupakanku?”

“Aku bisa ikut denganmu jika kau mau.”

Jo tertawa. Ia melepas dekapan tangannya lantas mengacak rambut cokelat Laurie. “ _Words could not describe how grateful I am to have you as my bestfriend,_ Teddy.”

“ _I’m glad that I met you,_ Jo.”

“ _I’m glad we met each other_.”

Segaris kurva yang terpatri di bibir keduanya jauh lebih hangat dibanding ribuan pendar lentera. Jo menarik tangan Laurie menuju dansa mereka yang sempat terinterupsi, kini selaras tempo biola yang semakin cepat. Mereka berputar, melompat, bertubrukan hingga nyaris jatuh terduduk di lantai kayu. Gelak tawa mereka menyatu dengan musik dan irama langkah kaki.

Kala itu, Laurie ingin mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai Jo.

.

Terkadang, Laurie berharap ia tidak mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Jo.

Ia tak pernah tahu pertemuan terakhir mereka dikelilingi hamparan rumput luas itu bakal menjadi amat krusial. Ia tak tahu kenapa Jo tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk pergi ke New York sendirian, atau kapan ia bakal mendengar gadis itu memanggil namanya lagi.

Laurie tak dapat sepenuhnya memahami rasa sakit di ulu hati yang juga menjadi alasan ia tak bisa menulis surat untuk Jo.

Seandainya obrolan hari itu tak pernah terjadi, semua mungkin akan baik-baik saja. Seandainya ia membelokkan arah pembicaraan sedikit saja—Jo masih akan menjadi sahabatnya, Jo tak akan pergi tanpa dirinya, tanpa memberinya kabar satupun. Jo masih akan ada di sana. Dan hatinya tak akan merasa sesakit ini.

Terkadang, Laurie berharap mencintai Jo saja sudah cukup untuknya.

**Author's Note:**

> Ada beberapa dialog ditulis dalam Bahasa Inggris, nggak biasa saya lakukan tapi entah kenapa terasa lebih ngena aja kalau ditulis begitu


End file.
